


The Faded World

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Bri was Felix's world, but after he came back, that world suddenly shattered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Felix's POV**

I look at the world beyond my bedroom window. This world full of simple-minded people, they deduct each other, without a second thought. No one notices the tears, the sadness, the pain that a person hides beneath a smile, but what they all notice, is one's mistakes, faults and imperfections. This grey world, nothing that interests me, even a father's love, is not something I yearn for.

But my whole world changed in one day, because of one person, a person that came to me, without even knowing who I was, or what I am. She just sneaked onto my window, and asking to come in, with a cheerful and earnest smile.

"Hey gloomy, why you always so glum when you're at the window?"

"Gloomy? Glum? What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I see you at the window, you always look.... how do I say...? Expressionless? Especially on days that are the happiest."

"When are days ever happy..."

"It's when the sky is blue with clouds, it's peaceful, with a nice breeze."

"Sky is just a sky. Clouds are just clouds. Breeze is just a breeze."

"Hmph, so simple-minded..."

The girl crosses her arms, in retort.

"What! Me? Everyone is the simple-minded one, always pretending be happy, when they're the ones judging everything."

"Well those are the faults of us imperfect humans, you, who just see things as they are, are really simple-minded."

"What!"

I couldn't stand this girl, and she always leaves a flower on the window whenever she leaves. I never ask her to come, but she never gave up on me. I'm not saying I didn't like her presence, it's just that she's... annoying, and cute, and funny, and she always wrongs me.Those were happy moments.

But it didn't last long, soon my father found out, and we left to another country, as he gotten remarried, and if there's something I regret, was that I never sneak out that night, to say goodbye to her, another thing is, I... i never ask for her name.

* * *

 

13 years later...

Everyone is in the class, chatting and playing. As the teacher came in, everyone settled down.

"Hello everyone, today we have a new friend, please welcome him."

A tall, young man, with beautiful blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes, wearing a grey buttoned shirt, long black pants, with a black vest and a black tie walks in to the center of the room.

"Hello everyone, I am Félix Agreste, I will be your classmate from today onwards."

"Thank you Felix, now let's see... ah! Bridgette!"

"Yes, miss Emiline."

"Please give a tour to Felix during break."

"Alright."

Felix looks at the girl with wide eyes, he knew, it must be, the girl that he feel in love with when he was young, the one that changed his world, the one that is his world.

"Felix?"

"Huh?"

"Please sit."

"Oh, alright."

* * *

 

At break, Felix approaches Bri, as she is chatting with her friends, as they walk off.

"Hey, so where do you wanna go first?"

"Hey, um can you follow me?"

"Oh, umm alright."

Felix grabs Bri's hand as she was about to ask what was going on, and they ran to the backyard of the school. He pinned against a wall, at a shaded area.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Bri! Don't you remember me? The boy, simple-minded?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go!"

"Please!"

"Seriously! It hurts!"

"I loved you for so long!"

"I just met you!"

"You came to my window!"

"L-let go!"

As the girl slaps the guy in the face, and he stands there, speechless, and the girl runs away. Tears streamed down the guy's face, as he collapses on the ground.

 


	2. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark past into what happen to the Cheng sisters, when Felix left.

**Mari's POV**

Mom passed. Dad moved. All I had left was my sister, Bri. She was my shining light in the darkness. Mom died after giving birth to me, Dad tried to continued the way he did with life, and tried to work for us, but he was in a state of depression, and secretly, one night, he left, leaving me and Bri, to live for ourselves.

That was a dark time, but we managed. Bri and I were good at baking, and we tried to work hard everyday, and made money to live everyday. All I ever needed was my sister, Bri, the most. I do have Alya, but Bri is mine and mine alone. 

* * *

 

There was a time where I felt jealous the most, Bri was a tomboyish girl, and sometimes at night, she would jump off onto the roofs, and even get to the Eiffel tower just to look at the view. But, she always went to see him. The pretty rich boy of the famous designer, why would she se him, laugh with him and smile, the smile that I have never seen before. She even dared to talk to me about love, with a dazed look, like she was above the clouds.

I was happy when he left, without a word. It may have left my sister, in a bit of depression. But her dedication to the bakery and making a living for her and me, brought her standing right back up. She even managed to get me a scholarship, of course I was reluctant, because I don't get to spend as much time, with her. But I understand how she was doing this for me.

* * *

 

In school, I took on the name Bridgette, because originally the scholarship was for sis and not me. I carried on her wish for me to succeed in life by educating myself properly. I even made friends, like Alya and Nino. Well, honestly I do feel a bit more of a third wheel, since it is so obvious Alya and Nino has a thing for each other. 

I thought school life wasn't so bad. Only Alya knows Im Mari. But I was wrong, He, he dared to come back, and try to confessed to my sister. Naturally, in school, he confessed to me, but he even had the guts, after all this time. I felt so angered!

* * *

 

As long as he doesn't see sis working herself in the bakery. It is fine as long I act distance and cold towards him. As I was walking with Alya to the bakery, I kept turning around for some reason, like someone was following me. Although it was bothering me, I try to shrug it off as much as I could. When we walk in the bakery, Bri was holding an empty plastic tray.

As Bri turned around,

"Welc-

CLANG

The tray dropped as Bri's face turned pale, I turned around, with a stunned look, to see him, standing there, as well in a shock state, and suddenly he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fan gave me an idea to continue, and at first I was reluctant, but I have been yearning to get back into writing, since I went on hiatus for a while, to concentrate on my studies. Hope you all like it.


	3. And So the Curtains Reveals...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fainted blonde one, what are they to do with him?

**Maris POV**

I turned to see Felix collapsed at the entrance of our bakery, I turned to see my sister with a face as pale as a ghost as her eyes starts to close, I hesitated on what I should do, she doesn't know that I used her name instead of mine, and I didn't tell her about Fe-

*THUD*

As I was on a meltdown and looking at the floor, I could clearly hear the scream of Alya and my whole body was trembling as I slowly looked up to see a horrible scene, Bri was.. she was on the floor... blood was flowing everywhere... all I could do was stare in horror and I could here the distance sounds of sirens, ambulance.. they're coming.. what was I doing, why didn't I prevented this, what kind of sister am I?! What was I- everything went black, all I could hear were distant cries, whos cries were they? My parents? No.. mom died because of me and dad.. dad he left because of me, because I killed mom, its all because of me, why was I even born into this world?! Tell me?! Why?!

* * *

 

*BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP..BEEP*

I slowly open my eyes to a white ceiling and the sounds of.. an electrocardiogram? I got up quickly to see my surroundings.. I was in a hospital room and suddenly the door opens and I turn my direction towards it and it was just a nurse.

"Oh my you're awake, let me please go get the doctor." The nurse said as she left the door opened.

I stared at the opened door, trying to remember what happened before.. wait Bri, wheres Bri?! I got out of the bed and headed to the counter.

"Tell me where Bri is?! What room is she in?!" I didn't care of the surrounding people staring at me all I cared about was my sister. Soon after a doctor came and told me to calm down and that he would show me where my sister is.

There I stand, in front of her sickbed, I was staring at her lifeless body with an IV connected to her and her sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, the doctor told me her head was hit hard and that sent her into a coma, he says they don't know when she'll be able to wake up. Bri who was always smiling and now she's somewhere deep and dark where I can't reach her. I held her hand with flowing tears

"wake up dammit, let me see you smiling again"

"wake up Bri!"

"wake up.."

Her hand just flopped back onto her bed as I let go, how long will it take for me to see her warm smile? How long? And then I thought.. it was his fault.

My blood boiled, my eyes filled with anger and a desire for vengeance, I clenched my fist as I knew what I was about to do. He was the cause for all her torment, all her suffering throughout those years, he doesn't deserve to live and he should pay for what he did to my sister with his life.

* * *

 

I came into the room where the nurses had said he was in, with a glass shard that I got from throwing a glass of water onto the floor, I was ready, it doesn't matter what happens after, as long as he dies, gone from the ends of this earth,  and unable to harm my sister or me ever again. I opened the door quietly and I stood there silently as I saw the blonde haired silhouette staring into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost had a writer's block, before deciding on what kind of scenario, and I just thought of how there may be people that hated life? Their way of thinking that the world is grey, it's sad, till they meet that one person, that is full of colors.


End file.
